


Parvenu - Break Room

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1515]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs first finds out about the break room on the roof when Tony uses it to hide from Senior. Later on, it becomes a source of many secrets.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1515]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Parvenu - Break Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/24/2003 for the word [parvenu](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/24/parvenu).
> 
> parvenu[ pahr-vuh-noo, -nyoo, pahr-vuh-noo, -nyoo ]  
> noun  
> a person who has recently or suddenly acquired wealth, importance, position, or the like, but has not yet developed the conventionally appropriate manners, dress, surroundings, etc.  
> adjective  
> being or resembling a parvenu.  
> characteristic of a parvenu.
> 
> This is a stocking stuffer for Jacie from [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/221931.html). Sorry it's so short. I hope it fulfills your holiday wish.

Gibbs found out about the “break room” on the roof the first time Senior visited. Apparently despite the recent influx of cash from his new wife, Senior had come to town to convince Tony to invest in his latest scheme. Abby had taken an immediate liking to Senior as had Tim. Kate was a little more reserved, but she clearly enjoyed seeing Tony on the defensive.

They’d gotten a case, but Tony was ignoring McGee due to the aforementioned issues with the parvenu named Senior. Tim had called Tony at least three times from what Gibbs had seen. It was obvious that Tony wasn’t going to answer McGee.

“Go get the evidence van and meet us at the scene,” Gibbs ordered.

“But what about Tony?” McGee protested.

“Not your concern,” Gibbs barked.

McGee gulped and left with Kate to get the evidence van. Gibbs waited until they were gone and then called Tony. “Where are you?”

“Roof.”

“Be there soon.” Click.

Gibbs quickly took the stairs to the roof. He would have preferred the elevator, but it didn’t have roof access. He peered around the roof and didn’t see anyone. “Tony?”

“Is the parvenu gone?” Tony poked his head out of the break room.

“For now. We have a case.” 

Tony nodded and followed Gibbs down the stairs. Both of them were quiet as they made their way to the crime scene. As the team became embroiled in the case, Senior quickly vanished as he realized that Tony wasn’t going to give him the investment that he was looking for.

However, Senior wasn’t the only reason that the break room on the roof got used. Now that Gibbs knew about it, he would randomly disappear there while he waited for the team to find the breakthrough they needed. After he started dating Tony, they would sometimes meet up there when one or the other of them needed some physical reassurance that despite whatever was going on in the office they were still good in their relationship. 

There was one day where they even pulled off a nooner in the break room with no one the wiser. The next few times that Senior showed up, Tony would vanish there again, but eventually things calmed down between Senior and Tony. Gibbs was glad not because he wanted Senior around, but because he knew how much the strained relationship bothered Tony.

They never did tell the team about the break room on the roof. It was their secret. Gibbs honestly had no idea who else knew about it, but he was pretty sure that none of the team besides Tony knew about it or their relationship would have been discovered already.

Tony already had about half his wardrobe over at Gibbs and they were alternating between staying at Tony’s place and at Gibbs’ place. As far as their relationship was concerned, even though they were staying in the break room per se, they were happy. Gibbs had even been considering buying Tony a ring, but that was a secret that would stay between the break room and him for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Today is the last day of 2019! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts, this is your last chance to do so for 2019. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I will be closing the 2019 Prompt Collection for prompts tomorrow so you better hurry. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
